The Unicorn and the Wasp with Rose & Jenny
by XMelvdsX
Summary: Well, actually what the title said,a few things will be different :p Doctor X Rose
1. Murder

Okay, so I'm writing this story in an alternative universe where Rose returned in partners in crime and where Rose and the Doctor are a couple now, and where Jenny travels with her dad as well

**Okay, so I'm writing this story in an alternative universe where Rose returned in partners in crime and where Rose and the Doctor are a couple now, and where Jenny travels with her dad as well.**

**I might write some of the stories before that as well, might not.**

**But I just loved this episode so much that I just had to do it.**

**Disclaimer Doctor Who doesn't belong to me, if it did the things you're about to read would've been the way it was in the episode as well.**

The Doctor opened the door of the Tardis and stepped outside.

"Here we are then, smell that air girls! Grass, Lemonade and just a little bit of mint, must be the 1920's."

Rose stepped outside behind him; today she was in the best mood she could possibly think of and nothing that could spoil it.

"You think you can fool me into believing you can guess what time it is by the smell? You wish! You just saw that old car over there coming up the drive-way."

She gave him a kiss and smiled at him.

Jenny stepped outside as well, followed by Donna.

"So where are we?" Donna asked looking around.

"According to the Doctor's nose and that big old vintage car over there we're somewhere around the 1920's."

The Doctor and the girls started to walk closer to the house where the owner of the car was just talking to one of the servants and the local vicar.

It only took the word 'party' to decide that they were going to invite themselves.

That is if the girls changed first of course.

Inside the Tardis they were having so much fun doing so it took at least an hour.

"I can't believe I have to wear a dress." Jenny said while going through the many clothes the closet had to offer.

"It's just for a few hours." Donna answered while she was staring at a dress she just found.

"Donna that dress is from late 19th century, they don't wear that anymore and Jenny's a Time Lady, remember? They always need to wear something in the same style."

She and Jenny exchanged a look and started to giggle.

"We'll just have to make sure you look very lovely so it won't be too bad."

"Yeah, maybe something seductive for the vicar."

Jenny said while playing with a sixties mini and a pair of panties.

"I don't know, I don't think your dad will approve of a vicar." Rose said laughing.

"Nah he'll want me to date someone intellectual and old like that professor what's-his-name?"

"Peach, he's name's professor Peach." Rose answered.

"Of course he'll want someone old for his little girl." Donna answered "He's dating someone who's almost 900 years younger than him. Can't really blame him can you? It would be a bit hypocrite."

Rose smiled while Jenny finally found the right dresses.

"Okay, so Donna, I think the blue one will suit you lovely. And Rose you have to wear that red one, my dad will go crazy. And for me… green…" She placed the dress in front of her so Donna and Rose could see if it matched "or purple?"

"Green," Rose answered "definitely green."

It took another half hour to get their hair done and all that time the Doctor was waiting outside making him impatient.

"We'll be late for cocktails he yelled."

"Alright! Alright! Alright! We're here!" Donna answered as she came out, making a few more last details right.

"So? What do you think? Not bad is it?" Jenny asked while grabbing Rose by the shoulder pushing her into her father's direction.

The Doctor smiled.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks," She mumbled.

"So are we moving on?" Jenny asked "Can't be late for cocktails, can we?"

The gang started to walk but the Doctor suddenly stopped.

"Ow Jenny, one more thing. A much as I'd love to I really can't introduce you as my daughter. If people would look at us they'd think I became a father at the age of twelve."

Jenny nodded.

"It's okay dad, I'll just introduce myself as Miss Tyler and Rose can be my sister, Mrs. Smith."

The Doctor and Rose stared at each other for a short moment, after that they were sure the two of them were okay with introducing thereselves as a married couple.

"Hang on than? Who will I be? Miss Smith?"

"Nah, you can be Miss Noble, a friend of the family."

They continued the walk and finally arrived at the party, after a bit of bluffing and the formal introductions and the meeting with Agatha Christie of course, the butler came towards them with the drinks.

"Are there any drinks without any alcohol?" Rose asked him.

"Certainly Mrs. Smith." He said while offering her some lemonade.

The Doctor just stared at her while holding a newspaper he just took.

"It's hot, I don't want to drink any alcohol when it's hot, who knows what I might say." Rose began to defend herself.

"I wasn't staring at you because you don't drink any alcohol; I just wanted to show you something."

Rose came to stand beside him.

Donna who was standing an end away talking to Lady Edison and Mrs. Christie, excused herself and walked towards them while Jenny was standing an end away, talking towards the son of the family.

The Doctor looked up and signed her to come as well.

"He's gay dad, noticed it the first second I talked to him. I think that boy over there is his boyfriend. I noticed it when…"

"Why does everyone all of a sudden think that when they have to come to me they can expect to get a lecture on not drinking or flirting… Look at the date. He said while pointing at the newspaper he was holding."

They all stared at it.

"What's so special about it?"

"It's the day Agatha Christie disappeared."

They all stared at him as he started to explain the situation.

"So far for a quiet 1920's pick nick I suppose." Rose answered.

"Well, there's nothing to say that that won't happen, she might just leave you know and…"

As soon as he said that the house mistress came running towards them.

"Murder! Murder! In the library! Murder!"

"What were you saying dad?"

**Chibi Rose and Chibi Doctor are sad, they need reviews in order to cheer them up. Can you help them? Please, don't let Chibi Rose or Chibi Doctor be sad, that's mean.**


	2. Poison

Thanks for all those reviews and story alerts, I'm glad you all liked them

**Thanks for all those reviews and story alerts, I'm glad you all liked them.**

**Now than , here's the next chapter.**

They all ran towards the library the Doctor ahead of everyone else.

They entered the library and looked at the dead man in front of them.

The Doctor of course immediately became the man of action, he started to search everything alongside Agatha Christie and Jenny of course (she's just like him what did you expect?).

Rose was standing alongside the other people who were all very shocked, asking for someone to call the police; she herself was staring at the corpse in front of her.

"Are you alright, you look a bit pale?" Donna said while looking at her.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She said while she ran out of the room, the last thing she heard was the Doctor introducing himself as a police inspector.

Donna followed her.

She found Rose sitting down outside, leaning her head on her arms.

"What's going on?" Donna asked while taking place beside her.

"It's just that corpse and…"

"No, no, no, you can tell that to those twenties-people inside but you can't tell me that and surely not the Doctor. I know you're a compassionate woman but you've dealt with dead on a much larger scale before haven't you? Remember Pompeii? Remember that thing with Unit? And God knows what you've been dealing with while I wasn't around. The point is, Rose Tyler cares about people but she doesn't get sick when she sees corpses, Rose Tyler doesn't think of the combination of alcohol with hot weather because usually she had other things to worry about and this morning Rose Tyler came out of the bath room with a smile on her face and in a very good mood plus the fact that Rose Tyler has been sick a lot lately so… deduction: Rose Tyler is pregnant. Am I right?"

Rose looked up and stared at Donna, "You are amazing; you should be inside solving that murder case."

Donna started to smile. "So I am right!"

She said while sitting herself down next to Rose.

"Yes, you are right."

"Does he know?"

"No," Rose answered while shaking her head. "No, not yet. I found out about it this morning in the bath room. I want to tell him on a special occasion you know, something romantic. Oh, don't mind me… hormones remember?"

Donna nodded.

"Tell you what, it didn't take me that much to figure it out. I used the bath room after you, found the pregnancy test in the garbage bin. I took the bag out and threw it away, replaced it with a new one."

"You are unbelievable."

Donna smiled.

"Anyway, if you are going to tell him, best make sure that you are somewhere where the _shock_ might get to him without doing any harm, because two children in three weeks, I don't think that even the Doctor might be able to handle that part."

"He's the Doctor, of course he can."

Rose said laughing.

They stayed quiet, sitting like that for a few more minutes.

"Feeling better?"

Rose nodded

"Good, than we better get inside to see what Mr. Nutjob and future father is doing there before he does any harm and don't tell me that we don't have to worry because Jenny is there, she's exactly like him remember?"

They both laughed as they went back inside.

The Doctor was standing at the stairs talking to Agatha Christie or to be more precise getting a lecture by Agatha Christie, both women stood still to enjoy the show for a bit longer before they finally walked towards him.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Solving a murd…" He started and there was a hint of a smile that was coming but he quickly changed his mind. "I mean, interrogating the suspects with Mrs. Christie."

"I'll help." Rose answered.

She was trying her very best not to laugh, no doubt about it that the lecture the Doctor just had was because he was a bit too enthusiastic about this whole thing.

"Good, Donna, you can help Jenny upstairs, she'll explain it to you."

Donna nodded and Rose, the Doctor and Agatha went to question the suspects.

Turned out, none of them had an alibi, or at least not a reliable one.

They were just discussing the little paper when they heard Jenny and Donna scream upstairs.

Donna screaming wasn't exactly a sign of any danger, last week she screamed because of a small spider that had gotten inside the Tardis.

If Jenny screamed on the other hand that clearly must mean something was wrong.

They all ran upstairs.

"Jenny! Donna!" The Doctor screamed.

"Dad! Help us!"

They started to run even harder.

"What's going on?"

"There's a wasp! In this room, a giant wasp!" Donna began.

"A tiny little insect? That's all? Hardly worth the trouble don't you think? Did you just called your brother-in-law dad?"

Agatha asked Jenny who started to look panicked.

"Inside joke." The Doctor answered while rubbing his face, Jenny looked relieved again.

"Donna's right, it's not just a little, average insect…"

"…It's flipping enormous! Look at that!" She yelled while pointing at the door.

"Oh my God!" Rose said as they looked at a giant sting stuck through the door.

The Doctor opened it and went inside.

"Nothing here anymore."

He walked towards the window or at least what was left of it and looked out of it.

"Nope, gone, back to where it came from."

Agatha leaned down to examine the sting further but the Doctor ran towards her.

"No, don't touch that!"

He himself took a sample of the poison and they continued to discuss it when they heard a scream and the sound of something heavy hitting the ground outside.

They all got up and began to run again.

"Still love the running?" Donna asked Jenny.

"Oh yes!"

"You're so like him."

Outside they found Mrs. Chandrakala on the ground underneath a heavy statue, she was still alive but as soon as they arrived they all knew this wasn't going to be so forever.

"The… poor… little… child…" She said before she died.

They didn't have much time to take the events in before the giant wasp appeared.

His sting back at its place.

"Run!" The Doctor yelled and they all ran.

After a short run which resulted in Jenny using the magnifying-glass as a weapon and the wasp escaping them they were all gathered in the living room where they were discussing the recent events.

It didn't bring them any closer to a solution though and while Donna and Agatha were outside the Doctor, Rose and Jenny made it back to the Tardis to examine the sample the Doctor took from the Wasp's sting.

It only took five minutes for the Tardis to analyse it.

"Aha, it's a Vespiform." The Doctor said to no one in particular.

Not that Jenny and certainly not Rose would understand him if he said it to them.

Fifteen minutes later they were all sitting together, discussing a discovery Agatha and Donna did when drinks were served.

They started to drink while discussing things until suddenly…

"Can't it be that that thing…"

"Rose?"

"I'm just saying something, you don't even know what!" Rose said; mad because he had interrupted her while she's trying to giver her own theory.

"It's not that, something's inhibiting my enzymes, I've been poisoned!"

As soon as he said that Rose started to panic, she got up and hurried to the Doctor's side as did Jenny and Donna.

Agatha grabbed the glass he was drinking from and smelled at it, "Bitter almonds, sparkling cyanide."

Rose noticed the desperate look on her face as she said it in an even more desperate tone.

The Doctor on the other hand got up and hurried away, all four of the women followed him an found him in the kitchen screaming for ginger beer.

He soon found it and started to drink from it, pouring the rest of the bottle all over him.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled "Doctor what do we do?"

"There's nothing we can do!" Agatha yelled "There's no cure! It's fatal!"

"Not for me!" The Doctor yelled "I can reverse it! Proteins! I need proteins!"

As soon as he said that all four of the women went to search for something with high proteins, finally Jenny handed her father a pot of walnuts.

The Doctor immediately put as much walnuts as he possibly could I his mouth.

It made it difficult for him to say what he needed next so he started mimicking it.

"I can't understand. How many words?" Donna yelled in her best attempt to help him.

The Doctor held one finger in the air as he tried to chew the walnuts as fast as he possibly could.

"One! Shake! Milkshake! Milk! Milk! No not milk!"

She continued to rattle on making it for the other women difficult to ask any decent ideas.

Rose really started to panic now and so did Jenny.

"What do you want a Harvey Wall banger?"

The Doctor finally swallowed the walnuts and looked at her.

"Harvey Wall banger? How is Harvey Wall banger one word?"

He nearly fell to the ground leaning against the stove.

"What do you need Doctor?!" Rose yelled.

"Salt! I was mimicking salt! I need something salty!"

They started to look again, this time it was Agatha who returned to the Doctor holding a pot of anchovies in her hand after Donna tried to give him a bag of salt which the Doctor wrote of as being too salty.

After he filled his mouth again he started mimicking again, this time Rose really couldn't figure out any food that could even come close to what he was mimicking.

Donna was trying her very hard again but again it didn't make sense.

Rose made a mental note that if the Doctor came out of this alive and well she would dare Donna for a game of hints.

"Shock! I need a shock!" The Doctor yelled.

_Anyway, if you are going to tell him, best make sure that you are somewhere where the shock might get to him without doing any harm_

"Alright then prepare for a …" But before Donna could finish that sentence Rose came to stand in front of him.

"I'm pregnant."

As soon as she said that some sort of gas escaped through the Doctor's mouth.

"Detox," He said, "I must do that more often…"

He than suddenly looked at Rose.

"Good idea for a shock."

"Doctor, I was speaking the truth. I'm pregnant, found out this morning, that's why I've been in a good mood whole morning and why I've been sick for these past days."

The Doctor stared blankly at her for a few seconds then a smile appeared on his face.

"Wonderful!"

"So you're happy?"

"Of course I'm happy."

The Doctor yelled as he hugged her, he then let go of her and gave her a soft kiss.

Agatha stared in shock at the pair.

"Doctor! You are impossible! Who are you?"

But before the Doctor could answer that he took Rose's hand and left the kitchen followed by Jenny and Donna.

Donna wondered wetter or not he did that on purpose.

**I spend twenty minutes wondering, should I make Rose pregnant, should I not make Rose pregnant, then again I needed an alternative for Donna not to kiss the Doctor while Rose was there and this was the best I could come up with.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Chibi Rose is still crying, please cheer her up by posting reviews of course.**


	3. The Ending

It has been quite a while now since I watched the unicorn and the wasp and I only remember the big lines now

**It has been quite a while now since I watched the unicorn and the wasp and I only remember the big lines now.**

**I hope you'll forgive me for skipping a few things.**

Rose was sitting in the chamber lady Eddison had given her and the Doctor for the night.

She still hadn't gotten over the shock that somebody had actually attempted to poison the Doctor and succeeded to do so…

She had wanted to tell the Doctor that she was pregnant on a more romantic or at least normal moment but it saved the Doctor's life and she was happy it did.

She placed her hands on her belly and smiled.

"You're not even born and you already have to look after your daddy."

At that same moment daddy entered the room.

"Where have you been?"

"Ow euhm… had to take care of a few things in the kitchen."

He started to unfold the entire plan to Rose who stared at him.

"Wouldn't that kill him?"

"Well… he would respond to him but it isn't actual insecticide so no, it wouldn't kill him."

He stared out of the window and noticed the dark clouds gathering.

"It'll storm, I don't think tonight's dinner will be a cosy one."

"What are you talking about? Agatha Christie will disappear for a few days, there's a person who can change into a wasp and a storm coming up. I'd say dinner will be just as usual."

Rose said trying her best not to laugh.

"Thing is… we're having a baby." The Doctor said a smile upon his face.

"Yeah. We are."

At the same time Jenny entered the room.

"Where have you been?"

"In the living room, talking to Lady Edison's son. He's a really nice guy. I really like him. But don't worry I was right, he is gay and that other guy is his boyfriend but it's weird though… he was actually shocked to see that I didn't mind."

The Doctor shook his head.

"Jenny Smith, one day you and I are going to have a long talk about historical morality."

"Sounds boring."

Jenny said as she dropped herself on the bed.

"Sounds necessary."

At that point Jenny noticed her father was still holding Rose's hand.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

The Doctor shook his head.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Dinner had gone slightly different according to the Doctor's plan.

They were now gathered in the living room, now the Doctor was sitting in the living room alongside Agatha Christie and Rose who was holding a crying Jenny who was shocked by the death of her new friend.

The Doctor looked at her.

"It'll be alright Jenny."

"How can anything be okay dad? He's dead, he was a great guy and someone just murdered him!"

Agatha stared at the Doctor.

"So she is your daughter after all, guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"Long story. You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Agatha looked up, a smile upon her face.

"Try me."

But before the Doctor had to do such thing Donna entered the room.

"That poor footman, they won't even let him mourn him. 1920's, more like the dark ages."

She noticed Rose holding a crying Jenny and went to sit next to her.

"It'll be okay Jenny."

"Will everyone just stop saying that?"

She got up and left the room.

Rose stared questioningly at the Doctor but he was already after his daughter, normally he would allow her to cool down on her own but after what happened tonight he wouldn't let her go anywhere on her own.

A few moments later they were already back in the room, plotting a plan to uncover the murderer.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"But it was no ordinary pregnancy." Rose said, staring to lady Edison.

"How would you know?"

"Trust me, I think I know some of that."

Rose said while sharing a smile with the Doctor.

The Doctor jumped up "Sorry Agatha, but I think this is my field here."

After a long rant that finally concluded with the Doctor pointing the Vicar as the murderer the room went silent.

Everyone just stared at him.

"Guess your dad definitely won't approve of the Vicar now."

Donna whispered to Jenny but she was too shocked to even hear what Donna had said.

After the Doctor pointed out the Vicar things had gone for the worse as they were now chasing the Vespiform in an old car while the Vespiform itself was chasing Agatha Christie.

"Dad he's getting away!"

"I can see that Jenny."

They were heading for the lake and once there Donna had managed to stop the Vespiform by throwing the locket in the lake.

"Donna, it couldn't control itself."

"Well neither could I."

Rose gave the Doctor a soft look which calmed him down.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It had been an hour since they had watched Agatha Christie for the very last time and now everyone was gathered in the Tardis.

"Dad? Can you learn me how to drive the Tardis?"

"Anything but the Tardis Jenny."

"Okay, good, so you can learn me how to drive a car in the morning."

Rose couldn't control her laughter as Jenny left the control room with a content look on her face.

"If she really thinks that…"

Rose went to stand in front of him and placed her finger on his lips.

"So where are you taking us next?"

"Well how 'bout, the library?"

**THE END**


End file.
